1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to jewelry pieces or articles including rings, brooches, pendants, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, cuff links, pins, watches and the like, and to the method for making same.
2. Prior Art
Many designs exist for pieces of jewelry, as the public desire for new and unique pieces or articles of jewelry is great and inexhaustible.